Studies show that patients with a neurological injury, such as due to stroke, multiple sclerosis, trauma, or a degenerative brain condition such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, benefit from treatment by a clinician, such as a physical therapist, specializing in rehabilitation therapy combined with home exercising. Unfortunately, most people only receive limited amounts of therapy and similarly perform only limited amounts of home exercise. The reasons for this can include the high cost of and limited access to rehabilitation therapy and low motivation to perform exercises at home. Regardless of the reasons, the limited amounts of rehabilitation therapy provided and home exercising performed often result in the patient not achieving the highest level of recovery. In view of this, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a means with which rehabilitation therapy can be made more accessible to patients at a lower cost and at the same time to enhance patients' motivation to perform exercises at home on a daily and long-term sustainable basis.